epicvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
You Are A Vile Man
You Are A Vile Man is the second episode of Epicvivor Gabon Story 'Day 4' The Kota tribe returns from Tribal Council. Pizza Delivery Boy immediately offers everyone pizza to help the mood. Nate says he wants some, but Pizza Boy refuses to give it to him. Rita asks if a porno comes attached with it, which Pizza Delivery Boy declines. Meanwhile, Boo Radley is shocked that he's starting to like the island. Meanwhile, Laci's crush on him intensifies. Bernice responds to this by saying her tumblr is an ode to edgy sporks. Laci calls this "try-hardy" and Bernice calls her a whore. The contestants then arrive for their next challenge, and PsuedoDeep returns from Exile Island, acting hostilely towards the people who didn't give pick her for a tribe. After she gets to her new tribe, Kota. Epic immediately shocks the contestants by offering a twist. PsuedoDeep and Nate immediately jump at this opportunity, as does Rita. Epic tells the three that they are switching tribes, prompting mixed reactions. Nate states that he will carry the tribe on his shoulders, prompting Laci to tell him to not be ignorant around their pillow fort. Epic then explains their next immunity challenge, Buggin Out, where each member of the tribe will have to eat grubs. Laci, Nate, and Psuedo all want to sit out, but Psuedo doesn't get to, causing her to complain about how unpopular deep thinking ladies do all the work. Rita beatrs Bernice easily in round one, causing Bernice to state that she didn't sign up for this. Nate then says that she did and calls her a "dumb bitch". Rita then throws up on Dra, which upsets him, saying "Avery is the only one allowed to throw up on me" The next round is Tori vs Lil Sebastian. Tori starts to cry at the sight of the challenge, and Lil Sebastian beats her while she has a #EpicvivorBreakdown. Tori runs off into the woods shaking after her loss. Pizza boy takes an early lead over Dra in the third round, but cannot open his mouth after swallowing. This allows Dra to score a come-from-behind victory, giving Kota the win. Pizza then asks his angry tribe if they want pizza, prompting glares. Laci then returned with Tori, who had calmed down. She then begins to sing "Let It Go". Kota decides to send Pizza to exile, sparing him from an inevitable boot. 'Day 5' Back at camp, Dra complains about being ignored in the game. Nate then barges in and tells him eh's being ignored because he sucks. The two proceed to get in an arguement. At Tribal, Laci asks if she can take pictures of the Tribal Council area, saying it would look great with a black and white filter. Bernce wants to post it too, causing her to get into an arguement with Laci. While her alliancemates argue, Tori begins to sing Under the Sea. Epic asked Laci if the twist was shocking to her, and she says she wishes that her tribe wouldn't have gotten Nate, angering him and causing him to curse her out and tell her that he's cooler and awesomer than her. Despite Nate's boisterous nature, the tribe decides to keep him and eliminate Psuedo, the outsider on the tribe. She laments being unpopular and leaves, ending the episode. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Buggin Out The tribes faced off one-on-one in rounds, trying to eat grubs faster than their opponent. Reward: Immunity Winner: Kota Tribal Council